Just 2 Minutes
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Clara Oswald has to wait just 2 minutes to find out where her relationship with Jim Kirk is headed... (Clirk Fluff)
1. Just 2 Minutes

**Just 2 Minutes**

**Chapter 1- Just 2 Minutes**

* * *

Clara had just done the pregnancy test and now she was sat in the med bay waiting for the results. Just 2 minutes to found out, even in the future you still had to wait two minutes for the test to work!

Two minutes...

_Clara thought back to the first she meet Kirk. She'd asked the Doctor to take her to see a spaceship so the Doctor took her to see the Enterprise. But in doing so the Doctor had accidentally managed to strand the Tardis onboard the Enterprise for two weeks. Due to being stranded Clara had ended up on the bridge as part of the crew of the Enterprise for a fortnight. During that fortnight she spent a lot of time with Captain James T Kirk._

One minute thirty seconds...

_Then the Cybermen had attacked. __It was a hard battle against the Cybermen but eventually, __thanks to the knowledge the Doctor and Clara had from their previous Cyber encounters,__ the Federation won. The Tardis was now free to leave and Doctor wanted to just leave without saying goodbye but Clara had insisted that they stayed to help with the aftermath of the battle. And for once the Doctor had agreed to help with the clean up._

One minute...

_Clara said goodbye to Kirk and life for her went back to normal, or as normal as things ever get in the Tardis, but Clara kept thinking about Kirk. Weeks had gone by and she missed him. She wanted to see him again. Clara asked the Doctor to take her to the Enterprise again so she could see Kirk and he agreed. __Unknown to Clara, in the 22nd Century on board the Enterprise Kirk kept thinking about Clara. __As soon as Kirk heard the wheezing groaning sound of the Tardis he was racing to the blue police box._

Thirty seconds...

_As time passed and more adventures had happened Clara Oswald and Jim Kirk grow closer and closer together. So n__o one who knew them was surprised when Kirk got down on one knee in front of Clara._

Twenty seconds...

_The wedding was one that no one would ever forget, it turned out the Doctor was surprisingly good at wedding plan, as all their friend gathered to see James T Kirk and Clara Oswald tie the knot._

Ten seconds...

_They were now settled on Earth, as settled as a time traveller and space explorer would ever be, and they were hoping to start a family. _

Zero seconds...

Clara reached for to see the results of the pregnancy test tentatively. She was nervous. She risked a look and saw that it was positive! She was pregnant with Kirk's child! For a moment she just sat there thinking about what it meant. She was going to be a parent! Clara raced out of the med bay to tell Jim the good news that he was going to be a dad!


	2. Something Really Important To Tell You

**Just 2 Minutes**

**Chapter 2- Something Really Important To Tell You**

* * *

James T Kirk was sat thinking. He was thinking about Clara.

How was it possible someone who had only entered his life through accident could change his life so much. Spock would probably say he was being illogical but it was true, Clara Oswald had utterly changed his life.

He looked down at the ring that was now on his finger, the ring that perfectly matched the one on Clara's finger. He thought back to their wedding...

_If he was being completely honest Jim Kirk had always thought he would never get married but there he stood on his and Clara's wedding asteroid, the Doctor had found an asteroid that was big enough to host a wedding then created an atmosphere shell around it, about to say 'I Do'. The morning had been a blur off greeting people from various time zones and having photos taken all of it leading up to this moment. He was stood by the alter waiting for Clara with Bones at his side as his best man. From the moment he knew he was going to be getting married Kirk knew that Bones HAD to be his best man. Kirk stood in his suit, a classic black tux that was perfectly tailored to him, waiting for the moment he saw Clara walking down the aisle, let by the Doctor. As soon as he saw her his breath was completely took away, she looked more than beautiful she looked utterly flawless._

Kirk was broken from his thoughts by the sound of someone running towards him.

He turned around and saw the women he'd just been thinking about.

"I have something really important to tell you." said Clara, sounding a little bit out of breath.

"Or hello as we sometimes say." replied Kirk, making them both laugh.

"I'm pregnant!" Clara blurted out.

For once in his life Jim Kirk was completely and utterly speechless.

"I've just done the test and it was positive. We're going to be parents!"

Kirk scooped Clara up off the floor and spun her round. "Seriously? That's fantastic news!"


	3. Kirk And The Doctor

**Just 2 Minutes**

**Chapter 3- Kirk and The Doctor**

* * *

Even after all these years the Doctor still came to see Clara every Wenesday, even after her marriage to Kirk he would still check in to see them. However this Wednesday, the Wednesday two weeks after Clara had found out she was pregnant, as the sound of the Tardis punctuated the air for once it was Jim Kirk walking towards the blue Police Box instead of Clara. He knew the Doctor had probably come to see Clara but he needed to talk to the Doctor first. Kirk opened the Police Box doors and walked into the Tardis where the Doctor was stood leaning against the console. "Hey Doc!"

"Kirk it's you! Is Clara alright? She isn't already in labour is she?" asked the Doctor.

"Not last time I checked. For us it's only two weeks since she found out that she is pregnant. She'll probably be along in a minute it's just I wanted to talk to you about something." said Kirk.

The Doctor had sat down on one of the Tardis chairs and was indicating for Kirk to come and sit next to him.

"Clara's pregnant and well she's told me that you'd been a parent once."

"I've been a parent several times. And a grand parent. And a great grand parent. So I can probably answer whatever question you're going to ask me."

"How did you know I was going to ask you a question."

"It wasn't too had to guess."

"Oh, well anyway... being a dad. How will I know I'm ready because I'm kind of scared."

"But that's the thing Kirk, you never will be ready. But that's not a bad thing it will just be something that happens and you'll be fantastic."


End file.
